watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 158
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter takes place during the end of Chapter 156. The cover depicts Ogino standing at the end of a table where Tomoko and Yoshida sit in a room. An unnamed male teacher with glasses closes the door. The narration reads: "In a tense space." Inside what is revealed to be the Student Counseling Room, the Male Teacher with Glasses sits at the table in front of Tomoko and Yoshida while Ogino remains standing with her arms folded. The male teacher rhetorically asks if they know why they were called in. Both Tomoko and Yoshida try to act innocent with Tomoko stammering a "why?" He responds as he opens a laptop that depicts the two riding the scooter that it is a picture of two girls in the school uniform riding a bike and that he is sure it is them. Speechless, Tomoko and Yoshida try to stare at the picture. The teacher continues that it is necessary to suspend those discovered riding a motorbike to school. "Well, after that," he instructs, they should ask their homeroom teacher Ogino for the details. Ogino continues to watch with the sound of the other teacher closing his laptop with a loud snap and then the door in the background. She then turns to the two and remarks that this time is "unlucky." She explains that she previously could not be open in school, but she thinks that a first-time offender should receive a warning. However, future violations can result in expulsion. As she says this, Yoshida thinks of Reina. Tomoko blushes about her eyes as Ogino continues to explain that since "this time" it came from a photograph from an outsider she has no choice. She tells them to bring their textbooks to the room now and their suspension will start the next day. "After that. . . ." As the two walk down a corridor, Yoshida states, "it was my fault." When Tomoko replies with a surprised "eh?!" Yoshida explains that it is her fault that Tomoko got suspended. Tomoko replies that it is fine since Ogino told her the suspension would not affect her record, and the individual study time may be "fun." Surprised by her reaction, Yoshida claims that she thought Tomoko would be more upset with a suspension, but Tomoko replies that she is use to it. At home, her mother explodes. Tomoko sheepishly tries to assure her that her suspension will not affect her record, but her mother is more concerned about the possibility she could have gotten into an accident. Later in her room playing a video game, Tomoko regrets that she has to endure a half-an-hour lecture from her mother. Her phone beeps, and she sees that she has messages from Yuri and Katō asking how she is doing and offering her to contact them for anything. Before she can respond, her mother barges in scolding her that she has an early start in the morning and needs to stop playing games and go to sleep. After she leaves, Tomoko grouses but rationalizes that she will have plenty of time to respond in the morning. The next morning, her mother greets then scolds her for looking tired because she did not go to sleep but played games during the night. Tomoko protests that she went to sleep immediately. Dressed for school, Tomoko remarks that her lunch is large. Her mother responds that since she is going to school early and has to stay until 5 P.M. she packed fruits and snacks, and Tomoko needs to make sure she eats. When Tomoko arrives, she observes that since she is thirty minutes early there are no students, and she decides to wait in the Student Counseling Room. After some time, Yoshida and the male teacher arrive together. The teacher scolds Yoshida that she barely made it in time and she must arrive sooner. Yoshida explains that it took her longer since she had to take a different train and promises to arrive earlier starting the next day. The teacher explains to both of them that during suspension they will take self-study lessons in the room. He points to a board that has the day divided into 50 minute periods starting from 8:30 A.M. to 5:00 P.M. 5:00 to 5:30 P.M. is reserved for cleaning and writing a letter of apology. He explains that the lessons will take 50 minutes each with 10 minute breaks. The time has been shifted so they will not come into contact with other students. He then produces a box and instructs them to turn in their smart phones. Tomoko inwardly grouses that without her phone she will have no way to kill the time while Yoshida makes a "tch" in frustration. The teacher hands them a printout and explains that the first lesson involves it. He excuses himself for a moment while instructing them to follow the directions until he returns. Outside, two unnamed girls greet one another. Inside, Tomoko hears the school bell and figures that they are in the "Short Home Room" period. The teacher returns and asks them if they have completed it properly. As he sits, Tomoko suspects that he must be the homeroom teacher for a different class. The teacher gives them another printout while he grades their first set: Tomoko scores "70" while Yoshida scores "60." He returns it for them to try again and aim for "100." During their first break, then rest their heads on the desk. Tomoko finds it more boring than she expected, but Yoshida states that they are at least better off than Rena who had to serve a week by herself. An older male teacher with glasses enters, and Tomoko wonders if they rotate. As they work, Yoshida asks for Tomoko's help on a part, but the teacher tells them to remain silent. Sitting with the Homeroom Teacher, they can hear Uchi scream and cry "Kuroki!" while the unseen Miyazaki and Kayo say "Ucchii!" Tomoko wonders, "Emoji what's wrong?" The Homeroom Teacher pleasantly remarks to Tomoko that she is "popular (人気者・''ninkimono'')" but an embarrassed Tomoko stammeringly denies it. He continues with a smile that he never thought during the first year Tomoko would get suspended for riding a motor scooter. Tomoko stammers an apology, but the Homeroom Teacher insists that he is not mad; he just asks them both to be careful and not get into any accidents. Leaving the bathroom and entering an empty corridor, Tomoko muses that back in the first year during either class or a break, she would remain by herself and not try to attract anyone else's attention. Compared to then, this is "Heaven (天国・''tengoku'')" since Yoshida is with her, "but . . . now. . . ." Looking out the window, Tomoko sees Shizuku Hirasawa walking behind a group of laughing anonymous girls. She recalls that she is suppose to meet with Shizuku the next day, and she should contact her. She sees Yoshida returning with a bag. Beaming, Yoshida explains that she went to a shop before school and convinced the "old lady" to sell her lunch early. As they eat, Tomoko tells the ending of a ghost story where "C-kochan (C-子ちゃん)" is found dead the following day with a large amount of hair. Yoshida protests that when she suggested that they talk about something interesting, she did not mean ghost stories. Tomoko retorts that since the stories Yoshida probably finds interesting are about pachinko and violence and she does not know any, she decided to go with ghost stories. Tomoko suggests that she thought Yoshida could handle scary things given how intimidating she is. This upsets Yoshida but in her mind Tomoko insists hat she is fairly certain that Yoshida is intimidating. Yoshida does admits with a smile that she was bad with it as child but overtime became use to it. Still smiling, Yoshida looks at her and remarks that during her elementary and middle school trips there were kids who liked to tell ghost stories: "Is that what you like?" Inwardly, Tomoko rants, "Bitch!" liking her question to "you like trains." The bell rings and Yoshida remarks that the others must be having lunch. Tomoko inwardly wonders what they are doing. Ogino arrives and drops a number of college and vocational guides on the table and suggests that since Yoshida has not decided on a future yet she should take the opportunity suspension has given her to think about it. She then hands Tomoko a set of exam questions that a teacher named Hori prepared for the private school she is interested in. Tomoko looks at the yawning Yoshida and wonders that she has not decided on anything. Time passes. The original teacher with glasses informs them that once they complete their letters of apology they are done for the day. Tomoko wonders what she should write. She simply writes that she is sorry and will not do it again. She then wonders if she could just repeat writing, "I'm sorry" until she fills the area on the paper for the apology. She peeks at what Yoshida is writing and is surprised at how well she is doing. Since the teacher should be satisfied by it, Tomoko decides to copy Yoshida's. Unfortunately after collecting the papers, the teacher tells Tomoko to write her apology in her own words next time, then instructs Yoshida to wear her tie. Outside a convenience store, a tired Yoshida gives Tomoko an iced coffee. Tomoko stammeringly thanks her. "The day is finally over," Yoshida observes. Tomoko checks her phone and states that Yū, Yuri, Hina, and everyone else have sent her messages. Yoshida responds that she has received messages from Yuri and Mako. Tomoko thinks that she did not get any messages from the "Crazy Lesbo." Walking into the sunset, Tomoko notes that they have six more days until they return to the classroom: "That's pretty long." Yoshida agrees. Tomoko then remarks that she did not feel like reflecting at all, but she guesses she has reflected a bit. Characters In order of appearance: *Ogino *Masaki Yoshida *Tomoko Kuroki *Male Teacher with Glasses (unnamed) *Reina *Mrs. Kuroki *Yuri Tamura *Asuka Katō *Two Female Students (unnamed) *Older Male Teacher with Glasses Teacher (unnamed) *Homeroom Teacher *Emiri Uchi (heard) *Miyazaki (heard) *Kayo (heard) *Shizuku Hirasawa *Yū Naruse (mentioned) *Hina Nemoto (mentioned) *Mako Tanaka (mentioned) Referbacks *'Not-So Easy Riders:' Yoshida drove Tomoko home on Reina's bike in Chapter 155, they were caught in Chapter 156, and spent the beginning of their suspension in Chapter 157. *Uchi crying out Tomoko's name from Chapter 157. *'Credit Where Credit is Due Department:' reddit user UndeathlyKnight who also edits on WataMote Wiki under another name recognizes the Older Teacher with Glasses as Tomoko's mathematics teacher from Chapter 23. *'"Coffee, Tea, or Me?":' as a number of fans noted, Yoshida buying Tomoko a coffee compares to Tomoko's purchase of coffee for Yoshida and Megumi Imae in Chapter 98. Ever considering the glass half-dirty, WataMote Wiki reminds that Tomoko purchased them to gain favor from Imae over Yoshida. Yoshida seems to appreciate a gift of food, and she earlier thanked Tomoko with a gourmet pudding. Cultural References *'Suspension ''versus Detention:' technically "detention" is a better translation since Tomoko and Yoshida serve what would be described as "detention" in English-speaking countries, whereas "suspension" implies they would be barred from the school. *'Ghost Story:' while not a specific reference, the ongoing series Yami Shibai (闇芝居) does involve one with hair as well as a number of Japanese horrors stories and urban legends. ''WataMote Wiki insists that the slithering and grinding noises coming from behind you are just your imagination. *'The Bitch is Back!:' Translation of the derogatory こいつ (koitsu). Trivia *'Yoshida Say "Reina," I Say "Tomato":' in this chapter, Yoshida pronounces her first name as "Rena." *The Hori name of mentioned teacher appear based on Chiba Lotte Marines player Koichi Hori. Memorable Moments *After 158 chapters someone calls Tomoko "popular." *Tomoko did hear Uchi crying and calling out her name and did wonder what is wrong with her. *'怖い' (kowaii・''scary) '''or' 可愛い (kawaii・''cute)':' while they sound similar enough to be a pun to non-native speakers of Japanese, the Japanese do not find them similar as this hilarious video demonstrates. Nevertheless, ''WataMote Wiki finds it interesting that Yoshida loves "cute" things and hates "scary" things. Further, Tomoko has another prejudice exposed: she actually says she thinks Yoshida would only care for stories about pachinko or violence. *Yuri sends messages to both Tomoko and Yoshida. Quotes *"This time is unlucky, huh." – Ogino *"It was my fault." – Yoshida *"I don't really think we did anything wrong... but I guess I do regret it a little." – Tomoko Gallery Yoshida Tomoko Walk c158.png|'Midnight Cowgirl' "I'm walking here!" - Tomoko Ray of Sunshine c158.png|'お早う！' Navigation Category:Volume 16 Category:WataMote Chapters